The Story of Us
by veeheart914
Summary: Sam and Freddie break up. Freddie moved away, Carly & Sam pursue music careers...when Freddie becomes lead singer of a band and they have to tour together, what will happen? Read to find out! Rated T for language and other stuff...Read & Review!
1. The Big Bad Breakup

**AN- HEYYY! It's veeheart914! This is my new Seddie story, "The Story of Us" it's based on the Taylor Swift….so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing besides the plot…and original characters that may or may not appear in this story…

**Chapter 1: The Big Bad Breakup**

**FPOV**

Sam had been dating for two years and it was our anniversary. December 27th. And we had our biggest fight ever. Right before I was going to propose to her.

_**-flashback-**_

"So, since we're dating, I'm not allowed to be friends with Brandon?"

Sam looked at me with amused disbelief. I remembered that asshole. The one that kept trying to touch Sam. I hated him with all my heart._ I still do._

"Not when he constantly tries to feel you up!"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Freddie! I talked to him about it!"

"Then how come he keeps doing it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"On Christmas Eve, the party!"

"Dude, he was smashed! He didn't know what he was doing!"

"That's not an excuse!"

"It's not like you've never gotten drunk before!"

"Well I've never tried to do anything with you or Carly when I was!"

"I can take care of myself, Benson!"

"Sam! Don't change the subject! That's not what this is about!"

"Then what is it about, Fredwad?"

"It's about this_ 'friend' _trying to take advantage of you!"

"It's not like he's ever actually done anything!"

"What if he does?"

"Nothing will happen!"

"Sam, this is serious. You know what happened to Wendy when she was alone with him!"

"Well…she…"

"Do you want that to happen to you?"

"No! But-"

"When something like this happened with Pete, you didn't want any part of him! Why are you fighting so hard for Brandon?"

Then Carly walked in with a pink stick. A pregnancy test. A negative pregnancy test, but still, a pregnancy test.

"Do you guys know what this is about?"

She looked very concerned. Sam's face paled.

"But we never-"

I started my sentence, but then it dawned on me. This was because of that bastard. Brandon.

"I meant to tell you-"

"Tell me what? That you are cheating on me with that FUCKING MANWHORE?"

"Freddie, it was an accident! We were hammered!"

Sam started sobbing.

"Please, don't leave…."

She looked so broken I almost gave in, but then I remembered Brandon. I wasn't even angry. Just really hurt.

"Here's the engagement ring I almost gave you. I hope you and your fuck-buddy enjoy it, since I wasn't enough for you. All my things will be out of our apartment tomorrow. Have a nice life."

I walked out of the room crying. My everything had already been taken away, so loosing dignity wasn't really a big worry for me. I honestly didn't give a shit about who saw me.

_**-end of flashback-**_

And that's the last time I saw any of them.

Sam and Carly had moved to Hollywood to pursue their music careers.

Both of them were very talented.

Now they are all over magazines, on tv, in movies.

At first I couldn't go anywhere without being reminded of them.

Then I moved to Chicago.

I got a job and a roommate.

A whole group of new friends.

And that's where all the crazy shit started happening.

**AN- I hope you liked it! The second chapter will be uploaded soon! And I am writing stuff for my other stories, 'KEEPER' and 'Front Lines', etc. I promise everything will be updated soon. I've just been having a really bat-shit crazy fall/winter. Sooooo busy. With school projects I'm procrastinating on by writing right now. And visiting family and such…and soccer….and National Academic League…lots of crap…REVIEW! It isn't really good yet, but soon the story will pick up and there will be plenty of drama…**

**2-4-6-8**

**You know what I appreciate!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**2-4-6-2**

**You know what you should do!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. iGet Forced into Going to Band Slam

**AN- Here is the second chapter of 'The Story of Us'. I rewrote it like three times, so you better enjoy it! Jk! I'm not that harsh…but I please do not be mean to me about it.**

**Disclaimer: **Unless I somehow turned into a forty-something year old man named Dan Shneider, I do NOT own iCarly.

By the way, this chapter is like six months after the break-up.

**Here's what Freddie's new friends look like**

**Jake- **like Adam Lambert except with green eyes and he's not you know…gay…no offense to Adam Lambert who is freakin awesome!

**Zack- **like the character Zack from that movie Sky High. You know the one that melts. If you haven't seen it, it's actually pretty okay for a Disney movie.

**Logan****- **looks like Logan from Big Time Rush and has the same personality

**Chapter 2: iGet Forced into Going to Band Slam**

**FPOV**

I hurried to collect the dishes from the last table at the Diner where I worked with my friends, Jake, Zack, and Logan.

It was the last thing I had to do before we could go back to our dorms.

I now attend CCC (Chicago Community College) with my buds.

Before I go on, let me tell you about them.

Jake is who I'm closest to. He has jet-black hair and green eyes and he's the whitest white guy in captivity. Seriously. He's pastier than I looked when my crazy ass mom thought I might be allergic to sunlight so she wouldn't let me leave the house for like three months. But that's another story.

Zack is the prankster. He has spiky blond hair that he insists is the best hair ever. He's worse than the brother of a certain best friend of a certain ex-girlfriend who shall not be named. If you didn't get that I meant Spencer. It's just my luck that I share a dorm room with him.

Logan is the least crazy of the group. He has brown hair and eyes, just an average looking guy. Probably the only close to normal one (Notice I said close to. Not completely normal).He is obsessed with math. He's gone as far as dressing like a girl to get into a lecture…but again, that's a completely different story.

Well back to the Diner…which ironically was called Puckett's.

"Yo, Fred-o! When we get back wanna help me pelt hobos with jelly-filled water balloons?"

Zack practically screamed at me, as usual.

"Why the hell not?"

"Cool…"

He said, drifting back into his own little world.

"We got like ten minutes left till the shift's up. How bout we watch something."

Logan suggested. It was like 2 am and no one was really in here anyway. We all mumbled agreements and he turned it on.

It was the news. The blonde reporter rambled on and on for about fifteen minutes. We were about to turn it off when she started a story on Band Slam. Zach turned up the volume and we were all listening intently.

_This year's Band Slam will be in Chicago, so look out Illinois, you've got a wave of rock and roll coming your way! Also, whoever wins tours with an internationally famous pop star whose name will not be revealed till the end of the competition!_

With that, Zach turned it off. He was waggling his eye brows repeatedly. For future reference, that is something he does when he has a plan. Last time that happened, we all got kicked out of the mall (I mean really kicked out. As in they took-our-pictures-and-thumbprints kicked out). Finally he spoke up.

"We are doing Band Slam!"

Logan and Jake were clearly into it, they started excitedly talking about it!

All at once, they turned to look at me.

"You all know that it's a crazy idea. We don't even have a band name!"

I said, trying to dissuade them. They still looked at me expectantly.

"Fine! I'll do it!"

"Okay then. I'll assign parts. No switching. Ever."

Jake started. Of course he was going to pick. He seems to do that a lot.

"Fred-o, whether you like it or not, you're our best singer, and you can really play guitar, so obviously you are the singer and one of the guitarists."

I didn't even bother arguing since I knew I'd be outvoted anyway.

"I am lead guitar. Zach on the drums and last but not least, Logan on bass."

And that was that.

We started working on a band name which we are constantly arguing over and I started writing songs.

I thought this would be some stupid dream that none of us would go through with.

Boy was I wrong.

And I thought I wouldn't know the pop star.

Maybe I should just stop thinking things.

I'm almost always wrong anyway.

**AN- I hope you liked it! Chapter 3 will be up either today or tomorrow. Here is a serious message from the author. By serious I mean a product of me being weird and bored. **

**REVIEW. **

**REVIEWING IS SERIOUS CHIZZ. **

**IT IS CHIZZ I TAKE SERIOUSLY. **

**CHIZZ, SERIOUS IT IS.**

**IS IT SERIOUS CHIZZ?**

**YES, SERIOUS CHIZZ IT IS!**

**I LIKE ANSWERING MY OWN QUESTIONS.**

2-6-4-2

Od ot tnaw uoy tahw wonk I

Weiver! Weiver!

YAY!

**Translation: **

**2-4-6-2**

**I know what you want to do!**

**Review! Review!**

**YAY!**


	3. iDon't Know What to Call This Chapter

**AN- Here is the third chapter of 'The Story of Us'. Bon apatite (JULIA CHILD REFERENCE)! **

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked, I was a 13 year old girl who didn't own iCarly. I'm pretty sure nothing changed.

**By the way, this chapter is also like six months after the break-up.**

**Here's what Freddie's new friends look like**

**Jake- **like Adam Lambert except with green eyes and he's not you know…gay…no offense to Adam Lambert who is freakin awesome!

**Zack- **like the character Zack from that movie Sky High. You know the one that melts. If you haven't seen it, it's actually pretty not-completely-puke-worthy for a Disney movie. (what a ringing endorsement, right?)

**Logan****- **looks like Logan from Big Time Rush and has the same personality

**Chapter 3: iForgot My Birthday**

* * *

**SPOV**

* * *

It's been six months. Six months since I broke His heart. And I haven't dated anyone since. Afterwards, me and Carls headed to LA to try starting music careers. Surprisingly, we've both been extremely successful. We tour together, hear fans screaming our names, release albums, do photo shoots. Pretty much everything we were asked to. Carly loves it. I pretend to. It's not easy when all of your songs are about a certain boy who you are still in love with who thinks you're a stupid slut. Especially when it's true. Right now we are at our loft in Hollywood. On the west side, the whole wall is a window. The first floor is almost completely identical to Spencer's loft back in Seattle. Right now I am in my room. It's a bright teal color. The carpet is jet black and fuzzy. I am at my black wooden desk writing a song. I always write songs here. I have kind of a country style…which is surprising considering what my personality's like, but whenever something starts off cool and punkish, it ends up all girly and sweet. Oh well. Apparently people like it. The song I'm writing now is called _Sparks Fly _**(AN- The song is Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift.) **Well, I wasn't really just writing it today…I've been working on it since the breakup…but I just can't get the chorus right. I give the paper a blank stare…my eyes keep going back to the chorus when I look over the whole song.

_Drop everything now._

_Meet me in the pouring rain._

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those brown eyes baby_

That's it…it's the eye color…let's see…what sounds good…blue? No. grey…Close, but no cigar…I guess I'll use green…it has a certain ring to it…

"Sam!"

I jump, startled at the sudden interruption. I turn, ready to jump whoever just scared me…Oh…Carly…

"What, Carls?"

She was all dressed up in a grey, strapless mini dress…the skirt puffed out, almost tutu like…I think it was made of that itchy tule stuff, or whatever it's called. And her hair was up in a messy bun.

"Apparently, we're touring with whoever wins band slam!"

"Does that have anything to do with why you're so dressed up?"

Please say no. Please say no. Please say no….

"Nope, but that means we fly out to Chicago next month to meet the winning band!"

I sighed in relief. Thank god. If I had to stuff myself into another mini dress, I don't know what I'd do.

"Cool."

That's when Carly started scaring me. She had an evil smirk on her face as she got ready to speak again.

"You know you still have to get dressed up, right?"

"Why?"

I couldn't think of any reason why I'd have to get dressed up…let's see…what say is it, well yesterday was April 16th…so today's the 17th…crap! It's my birthday!

"Why didn't you remind me that it's my birthday?"

"You forgot?"

"Pretty much…"

"Well, you still have to get dressed up…and I will help you whether you like it or not!"

What a nice way to treat the birthday girl…and it's the big 1-8. I'm officially eighteen…and I forgot that until now…awesome…Carly started scouring my closet for a dress, and I must have tried on at least twenty before she let me pick one and be done with it. It was a one shoulder purple dress that had black lace over it and a flowy bottom that varied in length. I loved it! Well other than the fact that it was a dress, I hate the color purple (for personal reasons), and I hate lace, and I hate things that make me feel like I'm going to a beauty pageant. So in a nut shell, I pretty much hate it, but whatever. **(an- go here to see dress: **.?productId=10934120&cp=3371579.3364605.3369419**) **I pulled on some black strapy heels and with that, Carls dragged me off to some night club. I wonder who we're going to have to tour with…huh…

* * *

**FPOV**

* * *

"C'mon guys! From the top, again!"

Zack rolled his eyes and whined in annoyance, almost looking like a certain demon for a second.

"But we've practiced like 24/7 for the past three weeks! You didn't even let me go to work!"

I raised my eyebrows , giving him my best 'really?' look.

"Since when do you care about work? It's not like you ever actually work during spring break anyway! If we want to have ANY shot at winning this thing, we have to practice because 'practice makes you very good, when you work hard the way should'!"

Zack, Logan, and even Jake looked at me weird after that one.

"Dude," Jake started, "I know you're normally a cool guy and shit, but you need to chill! You're turning into you're crazy-ass mother!"

I sighed, knowing he was right.

"I know, but I just think we might have a shot at winning this thing…I guess I got a little too caught up in it."

I'd never admit it to one of the guys, but the reason I want to win so bad is that maybe I'd get to tour with _her…_that'd probably backfire, big time.

That's probably not going to happen though, considering that we don't have much experience and our band name…

well, who would vote for a band called 'Sticky Bullshit'?

I guess it's better than the 'Fuzzy Unicorns'.

I blame Zack for that one.

That gig at the pizza place was a disaster…yet another place I am permanently banned from because of Zack.

"You are right about the practice thing though…" Logan offered, probably trying to make me feel like less of an ass.

"Just one more time and then break." I said, picking up my jet black electric guitar and lifting the strap over my head so I could put it on. The guys got into position.

"Which song this time, Fred-o?" Zach asked.

"It's coming down." I replied. And with that, we went right back into our routine until it was almost impossible to practice any more that day.

It was a few weeks later when things finally started to look pretty good for us…kind of…

* * *

**AN- and that is chapter three! I am sooooo sorry I didn't get it up sooner! It was hard for me to write this much I'm having severe writer's block right now…I really don't like the way this chapter turned out, but whatever. When the story's over I'll come back and edit it, if I ever do finish…maybe soon I'll get inspiration! I love you all of those who have reviewed the story so far! Thank you so much! I can't apologize enough for how long it's been since I uploaded my last actual chapter! I am sorry, but from here on out, no more sucking up! Review if you wish! I know it sucked! Please review even if it's just to tell me that it's the shitiest chapter you've ever read and you're sorry you wasted your time on such awfulness, because at least you will have told me what you thought of it!**

**Peace, Love and Sarcasm-**

**veeheart914**


End file.
